1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flyback controllers, and more particularly to a flyback controller featuring bidirectional power control and parallelly-connected power modules.
2. Description of Related Art
High-power-density secondary batteries are of significance for the development of electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles. Generally, vehicle manufacturers have to conduct complex road tests and environmental tests before deciding which battery is a suitable secondary battery, and this process is time-consuming and costly. For reducing the costs required by the tests on secondary batteries, the inventor of the present invention, on the strength of years of experiences in the art, has devised a DC-DC converter system that supports two-way energy flow and uses software to realize a control scheme showing highly dynamic response, so as to meet the needs for testing secondary batteries.
FIG. 1 schematically depicts a conventional bidirectional DC-DC converter. The bidirectional DC-DC converter is based on phase-shifted full-bridge topology. While such a bidirectional DC-DC converter provides a large range of current modulation that is suitable for testing secondary batteries, it comprises at least eight sets of FETs 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 together with other power devices, and the numerous components make the bidirectional DC-DC converter difficult to assemble and expansive to produce. In view of this, the inventor of the present invention makes improvements to the conventional bidirectional DC-DC converters by providing the present invention.